Twisted Tricks
by HyperTomboi429
Summary: It's Halloween for the Sonic cast! But it's all about the tricks when Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy explore an abandoned home that's said to be cursed. Rated K plus for use of blood and creepy songs.


**Twisted Tricks**

**For those who hadn't noticed, I deleted my other one-shot, "****Poltergeist Pranks"**** because it was too rushed and I didn't want to retype it. So this is a hopefully better Halloween one-shot replacement. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: I suck at horror - just a heads-up.**

**Disclaimer: I'll own the Sonic crew when I grow a 3rd eye and become supreme ruler of the galaxy!**

* * *

"Sonic, are you **sure** about this?"

"Of course, buddy. This place **screams** 'horror and terror' - **perfect** for this time of the year!"

The place in question was an abandoned two-story villa on the edge of Spagonia. A stone fence circled the property, ending at the rusted iron gate in front. Aged trees stretched their branches over the dirt path, their shadows resembling withered hands grasping at their next foolish victim.

It was rumored that this home's first owner was a rich yet crazed man. Insanity possessed him, resulting in murdering his family then himself using a cleaver. People say the man's soul still wanders the corridors, slaughtering all who dare enter.

Hurray, Halloween.

Miles Prower - best known as Tails - was quivering in his sneakers at the sights. The full moon and roars of thunder didn't calm his nerves either. So much for trying to cosplay as a mad scientist.

He wasn't the only one; Amy Rose - wearing a nurse's outfit - paled at the thoughts of the possible horrors that may await. Knuckles the Echidna - posing as an Indian in his tribal ceremonial robes - struggled to remain indifferent, though he was obviously frightened.

Sonic the Hedgehog, however, was the complete opposite of his friends. He was practically hopping with excitement, making him look abnormal in his costume. Hey, it's not everyday you see a giddy Grim Reaper.

"Listen Tails, if you don't wanna come with us, then you can stay out here-"

"No no, I'm going in."

If there's one thing the fox is terrified of, it's lightning. He'd rather explore this creepy villa than stay out in the storm.

And - as a man of science - it's proven that ghosts and lost souls don't exist... Right?

* * *

One word: ancient.

Candleholders were nailed into the walls, the white wax covered in cobwebs. Faded paintings and mirrors were on every wall, each with a thick layer of dust. The furniture had to be several years old, some dating back to the 19th Century! Windows were smashed in, most likely caused by thieves and robbers. Everything was cover in thick layers of dust.

"Ah...ah...AH-**CHOO!**"

And Knuckles hated it.

He was currently in the library, as Sonic thought it was a good idea to split up for some reason. The red echidna was browsing through the books, each with very interesting titles:

"How to Torture and Murder Without Getting Arrested"

"All Hallows Eve: All Tricks, No Treats"

"Ghost-Hunting for Beginners / Idiots / Bored People"

"Ancient Rituals, Curses, and their Remedies"

Knuckles was flipping through the latter, engrossed in the spells and ceremonial events. He was never one for performing witchcraft, but the motives and histories could keep him occupied for hours. This was an interest passed down through the Echidna Clan since the very beginning.

The echidna then noticed he was on page 666, the unlucky number of the devil as some would say. This part focused on a curse from 15 years ago:

"_On the year of the Apocalypse foretold by the Mayans, a being will arise. One so foul and heartless, even the devil shall quake in his shadow. Only the foolish will oppose him, and the wise will surrender to his hypnotizing glow. __**Remedy:**__ Nothing can stop him..."_

* * *

The dining hall was a wreak, in polite words.

The long table and chairs were broken and strewn on the floor. The tablecloth was splotched with dried wine, gravy, and the occasional drops of barf _(yuck!)_. Portraits of humans and Mobians in fancy clothes hung crooked on the walls. Speaking of the walls, splats of mashed potato and egg yolk stained the burgundy paint along with the floor's red carpet.

Sonic could careless.

He and Tails had already visited the ballroom, the music room, 3 bedrooms, and - for some reason - the bathroom. They passed through the dining hall without a second glance, and entered the kitchen.

There was an old clay oven used for baking bread hooked to a brick chimney. The stove was old-fashioned and rusted, a metal pipe running up the wall. No refrigerator or freezer was in sight, just cupboards and a box to hold wood for the fire.

Sonic - being the daring one he is - looked up the chimney without worry of any fire starting. He saw the dark-blue night sky and several stars winking and blinking back at the hedgehog. Tails searched the cupboards, yet found nothing but cobwebs and the occasional mouse-hole.

_**SMASH!**_

The sound of shattered glass echoed from the dining hall. Both the fox and hedgehog burst through the doors, and gawked at the sight.

The place was **spotless!** No mess whatsoever! The table and chairs were upright and fixed. The tablecloth was so white, it glowed. The paintings, walls, and floor held not a scratch nor a spot. And right in front of the duo was a feast, steaming hot with the most pleasant aroma!

Stuffed turkey with rich gravy, roasted potatoes, honey-baked ham, steamed vegetables with butter and salt, fresh bread rolls, bottles of the finest champagne, hot chocolate with whipped cream and peppermint, and a large pumpkin pie!

It took all of Sonic's and Tails' self-control to not rush to the food and eat like there was no tomorrow. Instead, both bolted to the main foyer away from the tempting sights and excuse everything as a dream...

...Hopefully...

* * *

A scenic and colorful meadow, the ocean's crashing waves, the snowy mountain's peak, a bird's-eye view of the sunset...

All this plus more were painted and hung in the living room, each admired by Amy. In each work of art - be it eerie or beautiful - she could picture herself and Sonic on a romantic date or a heroic adventure, where she's rescued by the Blue Blur himself.

One painting caught her eye; it showed several couples - both human and Mobian - waltzing in a gilded ballroom under a diamond chandelier. This work of art mainly focused on one Mobian couple: a lilac wolf in a pink-and-purple dress, and a pale-yellow bat in a dark cape.

Amy couldn't help but stare in awe at the painting's precise detail and realism. It was like she was **actually** there in the gilded room!

Then, the bat's eyes moved.

_**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! GHOST! GHOST!"**_

Her high-pitched screeches echoed through the villa, reaching the ears of Team Sonic. They arrived, and - clutching the blue one's arm - Amy told her tale. The others told their stories, drawing everyone to this conclusion:

Was this place **truly** cursed?

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot rang from the master bedroom, pressuring the four to enter. When Knuckles slammed open the double-doors, they saw just one sight:

A grand piano - in perfect condition - stood in the room's center. On top was a silver revolver, recently used according to the trail of smoke coming from the barrel. One lone figure sat at the piano's ivory keys, playing a low and slow tune. All this was illuminated by a bright-red glow.

_His hypnotizing glow..._

The figure rose and stood before the four Mobians. A light flickered on, revealing his identity:

A doll - a yellow-orange doll resembling a fox, mainly Tails. Everything from the red-and-white shoes, to the pair of "fox tails" sewed at the end. The only difference was the dark glassy gaze, the red gem hanging from a string on his head, and a small heart-shaped patch on his chest.

And he held a blood-covered cleaver.

The toy inched forward, step by step. The tune he had stopped playing struck up again, with a voice of a child singing softly:

_Can you feel the sunshine?  
__Does it brighten up your day?  
__Don't you feel that sometimes  
__You just need to run away?_

_Reach out for the sunshine,  
__Forget about the rain.  
__Think about the good times,  
__And they will come back again..._

For what seemed like hours, the four Mobians stared wide-eyed at the doll. Then, he spoke in a small voice:

"Play with me?"

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The heroes rushed out the villa faster than ever before, vowing never to return. Had they heard what the toy said next, perhaps they'd reconsider:

"What's up with **them?** This cleaver's just rubber covered in ketchup!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**I fail at horror - I really do...**_

_**NOTE 1: The curse was created 15 years ago, as in 1997. That's when **_**"Sonic R"**_** came out, the game the Tails Doll starred in.**_

_**NOTE 2: The painting with the gilded ballroom is a reference to a puzzle in **_**"Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box"**_**.**_

_**NOTE 3: The 2 italicized paragraphs are lyrics from the Tails Doll's theme song, **_**"Can You Feel the Sunshine?"**_**.**_

_**Happy Halloween from me, HyperTomboi429!**_


End file.
